


Handwritten

by marytyler_perry



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Diary/Journal, Drabble, F/F, POV First Person, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marytyler_perry/pseuds/marytyler_perry
Summary: An extract of a journal containing a desire, maybe a confession or even...a memory?
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 15
Kudos: 71





	Handwritten

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all!!! I just wrote this short drabble that came to me and wanted to be out.
> 
> It's -as i imagine- a page from a diary from one of our ladies. This doesn't specify which one wrote it, could be either Andrea or Miranda. You decide who did it ;)
> 
> Let me know who you think -or seems- it was. Your comments are welcome anytime!! Remember they make the writer smile and fuel the juices.
> 
> Enjoy!

_Maybe this is some sort of coping mechanism as I can't keep having this inside my brain. I know it's really stupid but I need to get it out somehow. My mind swings, trying to find some way out of this predicament._

_Writing this is dangerous, I shouldn't be doing it because there's a very real risk that you, one day probably, could read it. I'm careless and stupid most of the times I'm around you, i fake it quite well by behaving professionally, undeterred, but_ _truth is, I'm dying inside, my head has twenty thousand thoughts about you when I step in the office in the morning, let's not even mention the rest of the day._ _  
_

_Most of them, or lest be honest...All of them are how would it be like to make love to you. Again, I know this is stupid and inappropriate but that's my reality right now. I hate myself for this, I hate how it makes me feel too because it makes my day hard, harder than it already is._ _  
_

_It haunts me, it drives me nuts._ _  
_

_You are breath-taking, beautiful and what am I doing? Why I can't keep my eyes off you? Dammit! I can feel icy vines shooting through my veins when you speak to me._ _  
_

_Just caught thinking about whether your hands would be under my skirt by mid-morning._ _  
_

_This can't be good, this is a disaster. I repeat myself like a damaged old tape._ _  
_

_It gets worse. Always does._ _  
_

_At night, when I see you for the last time when our working day ends, the only thing in my head is that I want to say goodbye with a kiss. Your mouth and the way you talk to me makes me want to pull you and crash our lips against each other, but I remain calmed, business like, as if the last thing on my mind was to have you in my bed._ _  
_

_I willed not to react too strongly, although I licked my dry lips. I wonder if you noticed._ _  
_

_My mind reeling with one persistent thought, to undress you bit by bit of all your designer clothes, exposing new skin to my eager eyes and how you'd smirk at the new patch of dermis caressed._ _  
_

_Twisting and drowning endless times in feverish angst to stroke inside you with my fingers while I bite on your nipple, soft yet hard enough to make you whimper._ _  
_

_Feeling your flushed and sweaty body against mine as I savor every drop of sweat in the hollow of your long neck._ _  
_

_Hearing how you say my name. The very unique way only you can intone it, which makes me rattle from my very core._ _  
_

_To seal our lips in a desperate kiss, having your tongue exploring deep into my willing mouth; your saliva as sweet as the finest honey on earth. Your sharp teeth claiming my lips and digging deliciously painful in tender flesh, oh God! how good it feels._ _  
_

_The color of your eyes almost swallowed by your pupils, you look so gorgeous like this._ _  
_

_Make my journey down the valley of your breasts, your ivory skin feels like silk on my lips, I'm pretty sure I've left some traces of lipstick._ _  
_

_I reach your taut stomach and your hips buck when the tip of my tongue circles your navel, playing around with a mind of its own. Your hands tangle in my hair, you whisper something that I can't quite comprehend because the heady aroma of your sweet wetness clouds all my senses._ _  
_

_I crave for your taste and you know it. I dream and yearn for it, I don't even know how I have lived without it all this time. You squirm underneath me when my mouth is against the object of my desire, i still can't believe your taste and how you feel; so warm, so wet, so mouth-watering._ _  
_

_Your moans make me feel chills, your voice hoarse begging me to never stop._ _  
_

_I pick up my pace you keen and your spine arches._ _  
_

_My own body and mind are shattering too, I can feel my arousal peaking to unknown heights, you cry out and reach your release; you cling and quiver but I want more, I want everything you can give me so I bring you again and again to the breaking point and it's the sweetest of my conquests._ _  
_

_One of your hands cups my face and running your fingers in my cheek tells me without words everything I want to know. Your touch awakes my skin. It gives me life._ _  
_

_We kiss hard._ _  
_

_You bring me to the edge countless times until I fall over it, you guide me through my climax. I look at you. Your beautiful eyes have always told me everything, I smile. We embrace and stay like this, our heated bodies mixing droplets of sweat, our still ragged breaths interrupted by kisses._ _  
_

_Falling apart and falling together into this gives me hope, it keeps me on track. It keeps me focused._ _  
_

_I dream of the day when this will no longer be just words scattered lamely in a piece of paper, I would give everything but im completely aware that that may never happen and maybe we better of that way._ _  
_

_As of now, this is my outlet, a resource to not go completely mental. These words express the very raw emotions im feeling, the scalding desire i have for you that's burning every fiber of my being._ _  
_

_The thing I ask when I wake up and you instantaneously assault my thoughts, is strength and courage, to put up with i presume, would dig my grave if I let it._ _  
_

_Honestly sometimes I curse the day I met you, all would be so different if you haven't got into my world and put it upside down._ _  
_

_This is a dead end and what is worst is that I already know it._ _  
_

_But, honestly too...i wouldn't want it any other way._ _  
_


End file.
